


Reunion

by Harpalyke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Plugs, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Knotting, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: When Kaimana is sent to live with her father, she is excited to get to know the man she’s been kept away from for most of her childhood. Until she discovers the reasons why she’s been kept away.
Relationships: Werewolf Father/Teen Daughter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 302
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alecto_Furie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/gifts).



Kaimana’s first thought when the social worker’s car pulled up to the curb in front of the house:  _ Normal. _ The house was a ranch type with a freshly-mowed yard and a few shrubs. Not like her mother’s trailer with overflowing trash bins and worthless bits of scrap strewn about. 

Before she got out of the car, the door opened and a man came out, a grin on his face. He had the same straight, dark hair and almond-shaped eyes as Kaimana. She must’ve gotten them from him. She let her heart lift the tiniest bit. 

“Come on, Miss Haven,” the social worker prompted. “Don’t forget your bag.” As if Kaimana would forget all the possessions she owned in some random lady’s car. 

When she climbed out, the man stepped forward, pointing to her bag. “Want me to take that in for you?” 

Kaimana relinquished it and just like that, the reunion had begun. “Well, good luck, Miss Haven,” the social worker called from the car as she drove off, her job done. 

The man—it was still too weird to think of him as her father—placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen my own daughter. Come on inside.” 

She followed him into the house. The inside looked ordinary as well: sparsely decorated living room, small kitchen, and a hallway leading to the bedrooms. A roasted ham sat on the stove, accompanied by a glass dish of brussels sprouts and bowl of mashed potatoes. The sight of it made her mouth water; it had been a while since she’d had a full meal.

He caught her staring at it and said, “You’re just in time for dinner.” A hand pressed against her back, just above her rear. “Have a seat at the table.” 

Kaimana complied, watching him prepare a plate with far too much food. “I—um, I don’t think I can eat all that, sir.” 

“Nonsense,” he replied, setting it down in front of her. “We’ve got to pad up those skinny hips of yours.” 

His remark stirred up a bit of unease in her lower belly, but she was too preoccupied with the food to pay it any mind. She dug in while her father made his own plate and sat across from her. Oddly, he didn’t eat, watching her instead. When she met his eyes, he said, “God, you’re so beautiful and grown up now. It’s been so long. Seven years, yes?” 

Kaimana flushed and nodded, hyper-self-conscious. “Yes, seven years.” Half her life. And she still had no idea why they’d made him go away. Perhaps she’d find out soon. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome—oh, I forgot to get you something to drink. What would you like?” 

“Um, water, please.” 

While his back was turned, she took advantage of his deferred attention and shoveled down the food, savoring the flavor and warmth in her shrunken stomach. By the time he’d fixed the glass of water, which had taken quite a bit, she was nearly full. Her plate was only half-empty, so she took smaller bites. 

Her father was finally eating too, but he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off her. It was rather unnerving for Kaimana, who was accustomed to being ignored. Using the glass of water as a sort-of shield, she took a small sip. At last he lowered his eyes, but then on the way back to the table, the glass slipped out of her hand, splashing water all over her lap. 

“Oh!” she cried, flinching and feeling her face grow hot. “I’m sorry, I’ll clean it.” 

“Relax, sweetheart,” he father said, grabbing a dish rag and handing it to her. “Give me that. I’ll refill it.” 

“Oh, it’s okay,” Kaimana replied quickly, not wanting to be fussed over any longer. “I’m not thirsty—” 

“Give me the glass, Kaimana.” 

Biting her lip to keep it from trembling, she gave it to him and stared hard at her lap, willing herself not to cry. Twenty minutes with her father and she’d already angered him. But he whistled on his way back to the kitchen; perhaps he wasn’t that angry. 

“Um...excuse me, sir?” she asked, cringing internally at her awkwardness. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course you can,” he answered, turning around to face her. “And you don’t have to call me ‘sir.’ Daddy is best. Or Dad, since you’re a big girl now.” 

_ Daddy. _ Kaimana must’ve called him that when she was little, but with all that happened between then and now, she didn’t remember much from that time. She did remember the envy filling her heart when the other girls spoke of their own  _ Daddy _ still in their lives. “Daddy...why did you have to go?” 

His back was to her now so she couldn’t see his face, only that he momentarily stilled. “I...have a condition. And they deemed it unsafe to be around you.”

How easy they were able to handwave that when the state had to take responsibility for her, Kaimana noted bitterly. “What kind of condition? Like, a mental illness?” 

“Not really.” By his tone, she could tell he didn’t want to discuss it anymore, so she dropped it. He came back with the fresh glass of water, standing over her while she took a gulp. His hand reached out and she tensed up until it softly stroked her hair away from her face. “Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I take good care of myself and I’ll take good care of you.”

She smiled around the rim of the glass, relaxing into his touch. It felt so good, kind, a gentle caress over her scalp and around her ears, down her jaw… She tilted her head up, eyes half-closed. His expression was what made her slightly uncomfortable: It resembled that of one of her mom’s ex “boyfriends,” the one who used to grope her hips and breasts and make lewd comments about her developing body. 

You’re being silly, Kaimana told herself, ignoring the prickling of unease growing stronger in her belly. This was her father. He wouldn’t hurt her. She took another large gulp of water, hoping it would soothe the unsettlement, but it had the opposite effect. Clutching her stomach, she set down the nearly-empty glass and ducked her head, swallowing down bile. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” her father asked. His voice sounded odd, like it came from the other side of the house. 

“I don’t—I don’t feel so well.” The words tumbled from her tongue, slow and lazy. Everything was blurred and spinning, nauseating her even more. Like the one time she’d gotten drunk at a classmate’s party, except here she hadn’t had any alcohol and the dizziness was only intensifying. 

“Come, lie down for a bit.” Her father helped her to her feet and guided her down the hall. At first he just had a hand on her back, but then he was following _ really _ close behind her with his hands on her hips, his hot breath tickling her neck. As he nudged her into the back room, the hands traveled up, grazing the underside of her breasts. They were large enough for a bra, but nobody had ever supplied her with one, so they bounced freely as she walked. By this point, Kaimana’s desire to lie down blocked out any concern over it. 

Once her head hit a soft pillow and her body sank into a large bed in a cool, dark room, she felt instantly better: The nausea subsided and the dizziness faded, replaced by a fuzzy warmth. Her father’s hands were on her face, brushing her hair back and stroking her cheek. 

“Daddy,” Kaimana mumbled sleepily. “What’s...what’s happening?” 

He didn’t answer, leaning in and brushing her lips lightly with his. She was aware of her shirt lifting up, her breasts spilling out into the cool air. She was also aware that this was wrong and shouldn’t be happening, but trying to stop it was out of the question. She tried to raise her arms and they didn’t even move. 

Her leggings came off, her panties immediately following. As soon as her legs flopped onto the bed, they were pried open with those large, firm hands. “Don’t,” she said, but he climbed on top of her, still fully clothed and grinding into her, burying his face into her neck. 

“God, you’re so beautiful, Kaimana, even more so than I’d imagined. I’m so happy I get to enjoy you at last after waiting so long.” 

“No,” Kaimana tried again, struggling to form a coherent thought and keep her eyes open. “I don’t...don’t want this…” 

“Hush.” He moved lower to her breasts, not just breathing but kissing, swiping at her stiffening nipples with his tongue. “You do want this, baby, and Daddy’s going to show you how much.” He closed his hand around her breast, holding it in place to suckle on her nipple while his other hand gripped her waist. 

Blackness hovered at the periphery in contrast to the late afternoon peeking through the window blinds.  _ Succumb, succumb, _ said a voice in her head. Though she did not succumb to the blackness, she let her father hold open her legs and rub her bare cunt. “That’s Daddy’s good girl…” His voice was far away again, fading out. “What a pretty little cunt...bet it tastes so good…” 

The rest of the evening came only in flashes: his mouth on her cunt, spreading his spit and her juices all over her labia, his hands gripping her ass, his tongue moving lower to the rear hole and back up to her clit while she moaned with pleasure despite herself… “God, I love the taste of your sweet cunt. I could lick it all night…” Then his cock was filling her, his tongue against hers, flooding her mouth with her own fluid… His thrusts and grunts, a firm hand on her throat, gripping it but not choking her, as she took it like a rag doll… “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby. Daddy’s going to fill his girl all the way up with come…” And then blackness, finally swallowing her up. 

Hours later, Kaimana opened her eyes and found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Where on Earth was she? Oh, right—her father’s house. And she’d had this bizarre, disgusting dream about him. She sat up and shook her head, rubbing her eyes. The sun had set, the light of the full moon streaming onto the bed. 

“What a weird dream,” she mumbled to herself. Clearly she was stressed out, overtired— She stilled, cold horror ripping through her as she felt something solid between her legs. 

Shoving the blanket to her knees, Kaimana looked down and saw a metal ball between her thighs, nestled in her cunt. Now completely lucid, she yanked it out and with it came a splash of creamy fluid onto the bed. “What the f—?” 

Movement in the corner of the room caught her eye. With a thrill of fresh terror, she met a pair of glowing red eyes. Their owner stepped into the moonlight and Kaimana found herself looking at a cross between a man and a wolf. He was standing on two legs, much larger than a human, covered in grey fur with huge paws and a snout thicker than her leg. Below the waist, a thick, veiny cock the length of her forearm stood erect. 

“No, oh, God, no!” she cried, scooting backward. “Daddy, help me—!” 

The monster bared its long, pointed teeth and pounced, pinning her flat on her back and licking her chest up to her mouth. His tongue was long and slippery, leaving a trail of hot spit gathering in the crook of her collarbones. In one motion, he tore her shirt clean off with a paw and licked across both of her breasts. 

Kaimana squirmed and cried, trying to get out from under his massive form, but she could barely move. The long tongue moved down her stomach, just like her father’s head, until it was on her clit. Against her will, her legs opened, allowing him to fit his head in between them. His nose pressed into her mound and inhaled, pulling her delicate flesh into his wet nostrils. Then his tongue came out again, sliding over her cunt before jamming into it. The fur on his ears tickled her thigh and...and...it wasn’t that bad. 

“No!” Kaimana yelled, fighting the arousal washing over her, relaxing her body, forcing her to succumb. Just when she pushed her foot against his broad shoulder in an attempt to get away, his tongue went deeper in until she felt it poking into her womb, licking her from the inside. 

“Oh—oh—ah!” She writhed, face scrunched up, from a strange mix of both pleasure and agony, both so intense her eyes rolled back to the ceiling. “No, no!” By now she wasn’t sure if she was telling the monster to stop or  _ not _ stop. 

He leaned up and flipped her over, his paws on her ass. In desperation she grasped the sheets, trying to escape but he pounced again, growling in her ear. His huge cock found her cunt, even between her clamped-shut legs, and pushed its way in. With a paw spread across the back of her head, holding her still, he pounded into her, snarling and drooling and blasting hot breath and spit down her back. 

Her hands balled into fists and she stiffened, the arousal morphing into unbearable tension. Release was near—until his cock shortened and grew even thicker, stretching her inner walls until she felt like they would snap. 

“Ouch!” Kaimana howled, tears pouring down her cheeks. “Please, no,  _ make it stop!”  _

The beast let out his own howl in response, bearing down on her and driving his knotted cock into her while his heavy balls slammed against her clit. Her eyes rolled back again and her muscles tightened. It hurt and yet it felt so good, insanely good, the best sensation she ever felt radiating from her loosening cunt. 

At last, release: Hot fluid slicked up his cock from both of them climaxing simultaneously, each letting out their own feral cries. When he dismounted her, a loud squelching sound from her leaking cunt filled the room as a stream of come splattered onto her inner thighs. 

For a good five minutes, Kaimana lay still, shuddering. Her breaths were elusive, moving through her lungs too fast. Eventually, she rolled over and sat up, wincing at the pinch of pain and pool of seed between her thighs. To her complete surprise, it was not the werewolf standing at the foot of the bed but her father, watching her calmly. 

“Daddy!” she burst out, curling in on herself. “What—? I don’t understand!” 

Smiling, he came closer, reaching for her. Kaimana recoiled and hugged herself tighter, trembling all over. As much as she wanted to believe this was just a nightmare, her sore, dripping cunt, bruised limbs, and eyes puffy from sobbing told her otherwise. 

“My sweet, beautiful girl, no need to worry,” her father said, turning to the bureau next to the bed and opening a drawer. “Daddy will take good care of you. You were curious about my condition—now you’ve seen it. The beast within me loves you as much as I do.” 

Kaimana’s mouth dropped open, her brain refusing to compute the information. Her father was not a werewolf. That could not be possible. And yet… 

He approached her, holding an object that caught the moonlight and bounced it back, something metal. Kaimana could only stare at it until it moved toward her belly and she saw it was another one of those plug-things. Except this one was much larger. 

“Get it away!” she shrieked, jerking to the side but he caught her arm and pulled her back. In a blink, his face, twisted with anger, was inches away from hers and his hand was tightening around her throat. 

“Do  _ not _ disobey me, little girl, or you will regret it.” As if to punctuate the statement, he stuffed the cold metal plug into her burning, swollen cunt, causing her to wail in pain. Her hands begged to pull it out, but she tucked them under her thighs, heeding her father’s warning. 

“Now that you’re plugged up proper,” he said in his kind, loving-father voice which she now knew was a farce, “my seed will surely make it to your young, fertile womb and from there you’ll birth my sons. Whether they’ll be in human or werewolf form, well...we’ll see, my princess, won’t we?” 

The only thing Kaimana could do was continue crying, overtaken by misery and shame. She felt absolutely disgusting with her abused cunt stopped up and her father’s seed clinging to her insides. At least he didn’t touch her except for a quick kiss on the top of her head before leaving her alone. She debated calling after him for a glass of water, but he’d probably drug that one, too, and hurt her all over again. 

Kaimana let herself fall on her back, shaking with sobs. She hated this feeling and this situation. And most of all, she hated herself for believing her life would be any better with her father. Even living in her mother’s filthy trailer was an improvement over this. 

Clutching her belly, trying to ignore the plug reminding her that her body was no longer hers, she rolled onto her side, begging for sleep. It came, but not before hours of tossing and turning and whimpering. 


End file.
